


Never Too Busy to Take Care

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Sam, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ, did you sleep at all last night?” Dean asks, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he stumbles into the library, only to find Sam there still, in basically the same position with the same clothes as last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Busy to Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Another fic being moved from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Wincest, insomnia, care-taking elements.  
> Enjoy!

“Christ, did you sleep at all last night?” Dean asks, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he stumbles into the library, only to find Sam there still, in basically the same position with the same clothes as last night.

“No.”

Dean frowns. “I thought I heard you come to bed.”

Sam nods. “I came to the room, for a few minutes. Sorry I woke you.”

Dean waves that away. “Why’d you come up, if you weren’t going to sleep?”

Sam shrugs. “You don’t always sleep so well if I’m not there, wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Dean snorts. “So, what? You decide I’m asleep so it’s okay for you to leave?”

“You were okay. I had work to do.”

“Which can wait. What if I told you I had nightmares all night, huh?”

“You didn’t,” Sam says, confident.

“No, alright, I didn’t. But I  _do_  sleep better when you’re there, and you’d sleep better if you even tried to sleep, period.”

“Look, I appreciate that, but…”

“In fact,” Dean say loudly, talking right over Sam. “You and I are gonna take a nap, together. After breakfast. Because I’m starved, and you’ve been up all night and probably haven’t eaten since dinner. Breakfast first, then sleep, then whatever the hell it is you’re doing.”

“It’s actually…”

“Which you can explain after I’ve had coffee,” Dean interrupts. “French Toast or pancakes?”

“Pancakes,” Sam says quietly. “Call me when they’re done?”

Dean briefly considers asking Sam to help, but pancakes are kind of a one man job, so he lets it go. “Sure. Don’t start anything new, though–I was serious about that nap.”

Sam nods, and Dean goes to the kitchen.

He piles chocolate chips in half the pancakes and calls Sam when they’re made, serving two mugs of coffee, two plates of pancakes, and an overflowing jug of maple syrup.

They eat in relative silence, both hungry enough to shovel down a good number of pancakes without stopping, and they clean up together, Sam washing dishes while Dean clears the table.

“Bedtime,” Dean says when it’s all done, and Sam nods, failing to stifle a yawn.

“You need to sleep more,” Dean says, steering Sam towards their room.

“Too busy,” Sam says tiredly.

“Never too busy to take care of yourself,” Dean argues, and Sam doesn’t respond, but Dean would guess it’s because he’s too tired to do so.

Sam pulls off his clothes before getting into bed, socks and jeans and his shirt and t-shirt getting folded onto the chair before he crawls into bed.

Dean throws his robe aside and climbs into bed with Sam, wraps an arm over his back, and closes his eyes, and this,  _this_  is what he was missing last night, this closeness that chases away the emptiness and lingering coldness of sleep.

Sam, by the sound of his breathing, is already halfway asleep, so Dean just pushes closer, kissing the side of Sam’s neck before burying his face there and letting both of them, finally, drift off into a restful sleep.


End file.
